deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stats and Levels
Well, even there is no standard accuracy number known. I still need to see numbers or I don't have clues how to invest points into this attribute. leave it as base point 25, with 50, with 75, or 100? Only "Very High Accuracy" weapon needs not this attribute. What's the others? So you need give readers some general numbers. :) :That is what the Help or the Tips forums are for. This is for specific information, not general. :The Wiki is not a Guide, it is a library of information. :Jarki 23:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-spec your character is thier some kindof option for re-specing your character? I have a decent shotty but an upgrade is needed and I still have a few levels to go you can get a stat reset for 100 credits (if your a gold member) or 200 credits (if your not a gold member) if thats what you mean WyvernBlast 13:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) 'Mistake' Level 19 And Level 20 repeat their XP which might be throwing the entire chart off afterwards. I've never been good at wikis or i would try to fix it...plus i don't know the correct numbers 14:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks for pointing that out. — Sovq 17:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :To attain level 19 you need 28,000 exp, not 32,000. Just had an alt get to that level. I changed it in the table. Haven't touched the cumulative exp though. Clarification on what Accuracy does for Shotties and Expl. Since I started a shotgun/explosives char, I had a question crop up. On the Machine Gun page, in the Minigun section, it states "Accuracy produces a different result to Minigun (tighten the shells) from Shotguns (center the shot and further increase shell range) " Does anyone have any more info on this? I would like to see some numbers to go along with it, or at least some confirmation that this is accurate. Also, if it is accurate, it would be very helpful to add it under the Accuracy stat description, since its affect is very different from that of other firearms. Critical hit The Dead-Ffrontier wiki clearly states that grenade launchers and shotguns cannot deal critical hits yet when I compared the shotgun page to the explosive page I realized that while you did not specify the critical hit total of shotguns you did specify it for explosives, almost as if explosives did indeed deal critical hits contrary to that previous statement. So my question is: Do explosives deal critical hits or not? If they don't then why did you show us the overall critical hit total in parentheses next to the damage output of each of the explosives weapons?] : If you notice, the Critical Hit Chance for Grenade Launchers in-game is Zero Critical Chance. It's right under the Accuracy indicator and before Proficiency requirement. So, naders don't crit.Insert Your Name Here 03:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::As stated on top of the Explosives article, the values in brackets indicate the maximum total damage when hitting 15 targets. That might have mislead you, since the value in brackets on other weapon pages indicate critical hit. Very High Critical Hit Chance Percent Max The provided info only goes so far as to say that at 80 CH stat, very high critical chance weapons have an 80% chance to deal a CH. Does this mean that chance to CH can't get any higher than 80%, or does the 1:1 ratio mean that if i reach 100 CH stat, i'll have 100% chance to CH? :Yep, according to data provided by the developer critical hit chance caps at 80%. Raising it above 80, if you're using only Very High Critical Chance weapons, won't affect gameplay. — Sovq 20:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Another Critical Hit question. Hey all, The table on the page shows the 5 highest %s possible with the max number of points needed and devoted, I was just wondering how these values were actually figured out. I'd imagine there are some equations floating around out there for these numbers to be presented. I was just wondering what thoes equations might be, and if for some reason its super secret, would the person who has said equations be willing to make a table (similear to that in reloading)? If the equations are not secret, I'd be happy to fill out and add the table :D I like the accuracy of actually seeing what a point does and how the %s would be effected thereupon. Thanks in advance! (and I hope its not a secret xD), Willhelm 55 10:45, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :There are no "secret" equations - the Critical Hit values have been calculated based on the fact that critical deals 5x normal damage. Weapon damage values (DPS, both normal and max critical) have been, as far as I know, released by the developer to be added to the wiki. Having both pieces of information allows to calculate the % values the weapon Critical Hit modifiers will do. — Sovq 16:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I suppose what I was refering more to was the 80 points at 80% (very high CH chance), 112 points at 80% (high CH chance), 124 points at 20% (low CH chance), 124 points at 4% (very low CH chance). I know the crit values indicate the calculated amout of damage done, But I was refering to the actual charicter stat points applied in order to get to the 80%, 20%, 4% or 2% 's desplayed on the page. I'd imagine thoes are either some of the only whole values that would be on the list, or they are rounded slightly. heh heh, I know I could figure it out, but I figured someone might have the equations somewhere xD If not I'll start at the begenning with the fact that very high crit is a 1:1 up to 80%, high crit is a 1.4:1 up to 80%, etc. :D I hope that clairified my quiry. Willhelm 55 01:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::If I recall correctly, the stat values required to reach % caps for different weapons were, in one way or another, published by the developer. But then again, some time has passed and they actually might have changed. — Sovq 06:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Inventory slots? Hey all, Just started a new charicter (so I could respec xD ) and realized that my inventory is WAY smaller than my "main" I was wondering at what point you gain aditional inventory slots (i.e. backpack slots)? Is it based on level or strength or something else? Thanks, Willhelm 55 01:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Take a look at the main Inventory article. — Sovq 06:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Ahh, that was a bit of a derp moment, thanks. xD Perhaps something should be mentioned in the level section about unlocks at later levels just for better info's sake :D Willhelm 55 08:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::That's a good point. Seeing as this is a frequently asked question and players have difficulties witj finding it in the main inventory article, I added it to the uppermost Important Notes section in the Stats & Levels article. Thanks for the suggestion. — Sovq 15:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) resulta que soy nivel 23 y necesito 50,000 de experiencia para subier y cheque las estadisticas y resulta que en realidad necesito 45,000 a que se debe no ahn actualizado o no e actualizado ???Cris0018 (talk) 00:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Leveling proficiencies to 120? I just happened to take a look at one of my friend's profiles (level 52), he has rifles and machine guns to 120. Did I miss some sort of update about the game because the latest post on the developement blog doesn't mention anything like this, only a higher level cap.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : The last time Admin released 'new weapons', he increased the level cap. This time, since he also raised the level cap, the higher proficiency cap (and wep) is a must. I say I'd quit the game for good if he dares to do this again, especially after the Epic weapon bullshit he made. Insert Your Name Here (talk) 00:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Experience Required for 201-220? Can someone better at editing than me move the part of the chart that is sorta just.. in the edge back into the center so we can actually see it? Warror225 (talk) 09:02, June 19, 2015 (UTC) There is a scroll bar at the bottom so you can move the view and see the next section. I'll look into moving it too the bottom but there may be a reason for it being that way. ~odinaden